Of Facial Hair And God's Wishes
by alaskaaru
Summary: .:"W-WAIT WAIT WAIT AIYA STOP THAT!" "But why? God has given us a sign. That kiss was no accident, it was fate!":. Written for a Kink!meme fill WARNINGS: PWP smut PAIRING: FrancexChina


this is the first smut I have ever written and it was made for my friend

I'm sorry if I offend anyone with China's atheist comments [Note: Atheism is the official religion of China]

enjoy!

* * *

"what are you doing so close to me aru...?" china was leaning as far back as he could in his chair at the world meeting from Francis who was leaning too close to Yao's face for comfort. "Are you sure you're a man....?" He asked staring at the lack of any hair on China's face, which he found confusing "Of course I am aru!" the Asian exclaimed, trying to shove the European away. "But you have no stubble...." Francis's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Let me check," he said starting to unzip the older's pants with one hand, being completely serious for once. "A-AIYA!" China tried to shove France back, but instead, tipped his chair over and fell with the wooden furniture backwards with a loud THUD.

France, who had been leaning on the chair somewhat, toppled over onto his ally, accidentally kissing him. although being an accident, Francis wasn't one to waste such opportunities. and he quickly deepened the kiss, somehow shedding of his clothes within a moment, and started to strip China. "W-WAIT WAIT WAIT AIYA STOP THAT!" China, who was pinned by france (who was straddling him) desperately tried to hide himself. "But why? God has given us a sign. That kiss was no accident, it was fate!" China just looked dumbfounded by the pure arrogance of the man above him, trying to think where the world went wrong to produce such a creature. France took the lack of further resistance as a sign of consent and quickly went to work of stripping the smaller man of the fabric that defied God's wishes. China did NOT like where this was going. "this" being France's hand. it hastily went to his pants while France's lips traveled from Yao's navel up to his neck where he showered it with kisses and nips. Simply so God would know that he fulfilled his quest. The Asian country did NOT like how this was going. His conciseness screamed and yelled for it to stop, but his body seemed to enjoy it all. While the inner struggle continued, China let out a hiss of pleasure as digits wrapped around his length teasingly. "stopthisrightnowaru" was breathlessly threatened by the smaller. France smirked "Non non, that isn't God's will, and we don't want God angry at us~" He gave the cock a jerk and received a gasp. "Hm~ You really are a man aren't you mademoiselle?" He licked and sucked at the man's earlobe.

China started to protest against being called a girl but promptly had 3 fingers stuck in his mouth, and couldn't spit out insults around them, so he busied himself with trying to get moans from the owner of the slender digits

France found this to be unfair, after all, his little poupée already had looks, was it just for him to have skills too?

"ah, belle femme, you should stop before you get hurt..." He taunted as he retracted the fingers and slipped them into the tight heat.

China tried to escape from the fingers; _He's not going easy on me is he aru?_ he thought as 2 fingers tried to worm in at the same time. It was no secret that all of the nations had had sex, with all the war and invasion it was a given. "Just because I've been around for a long time doesn't mean I'm used to sex" he growled.

France raised an eyebrow and his smirk widened "well I'll be careful then, ma vierge" he said with a flirtatious wink

Without warning, two fingers wormed in while he was distracted trying to translate what had been said. "雜種!"

It burned; he could feel his body on the brink of tearing, but almost as soon as the pain started the pleasure over took him. The fingers had curled into his prostate eliciting a moan from the shorter's lips. "You sound like you're enjoying this hm~? Although a refined lady such as yourself shouldn't make such erotic noises..."

"I'm not a girl aru!" Yao growled out as he tried to get the fingers to hit it again "增加 增加 增加!"

The fingers left before hitting that spot again, even though the third one hadn't been added, the European nation figured that as long as he hit that spot on his first try that everything would work out.

The blonde thrust in without warning and rammed into the prostate perfectly, as would be expected by the nation of love.

The black haired male writhed in pain as he rambled in pleasure. It hurt, oh 上帝 how it hurt.... But the pleasure was almost too much for him, if it wasn't for the undesirable pain he would've cum right there.

The other didn't have pain to hold him back, and with such a heavenly warmth encasing him, he almost finished right there just from hearing those noises and feeling the tightness, cher seigneur.

He didn't wait for a nod or any sign to continue, he just thrusted out and back in. He knew that if that China's sweet spot was the target, the pleasure would outweigh the pain.

In and out, the sound of slapping skin and panting with the occasional exclamation in french or chinese being heard only by each other

Through the haze of pleasure Wang could feel the pain, small and dense waiting for the pleasure to pass so it could have its revenge. But in the mean time the pure ecstasy was pooling in his stomach, winding tighter and tighter, to the point of releasing

"I-I'm....... ah- cu-cumin-AAAAAIYKYAAAAA" China shouted as white blinded his vision as his abdominal skin was painted in seed

France couldn't hold it and ejected himself into the spasming heat, pulling out shortly after

He stood up and put on his uniform while gathering China's scattered articles of clothing and helping him dress. He knew that the pain was starting to set in.

After all, he had only been prepared with 2 fingers. And for the might of the Eiffel tower that wasn't enough preparation.

"Oi, are you alright?" Francis asked when Yao said nothing for ten whole minutes after getting dressed

"................Your God is a pervert if that's what his wishes are aru" he muttered riding has face in his arms, wincing at the pain shooting up from his ass

"And God made you girly because you talk badly about him bête," He said while flicking some lint off of his outfit "Repent, and maybe he'll grant you with facial hair as beautiful as mine!" Bonnefoy said with a flamboyant bout of sparkles and roses

"HELL NO ARU"


End file.
